Physical therapists assist patients by moving the body and/or limbs of the patients and teaching exercises to the patients during the healing process. The therapy can be targeted to treat muscles, joints, and connective tissue, and may even help to create new pathways in the brain. This may help the patient to recover more quickly.
FIG. 1 shows a first prior art arm skate 100. An arm skate is a physical therapy device intended to help patients having paralysis in the arm, for example from stroke, sports injuries, rotator cuff, and many other injuries or illnesses. The arm skate 100 is fashioned from a padded board 110 configured with straps 170 for securing the arm of the patient to the arm skate 100. As is typical for such devices, the arm skate 100 has swivel caster wheels 160. While the swivel casters 160 may be moved into positions where they roll with minimal resistance in two opposing directions, it requires additional force to move the arm skate 100 in any direction that is not aligned with the present orientation of the swivel caster wheels 160. This may be problematic or even detrimental for patients having minimal strength in their arms, for example, from injury or illness.
FIG. 2 shows a second prior art arm skate 200. The second arm skate 200 has a pad 280 attached to a rigid base board 210, and a single strap 270 attached to the pad 280. Additional cushioning material 285 is positioned between the arm of the patient and the pad 280. Like the first prior art arm skate 100, the second prior art arm skate 200 uses swivel caster wheels 260. FIG. 3 shows a third prior art arm skate 300, which includes removable/replaceable hand grips. There is a need in the industry to address one or more of the abovementioned shortcomings.